A Perfect Addition
by PurplePenguin50
Summary: The S.H.E.I.L.D Team has just hurdled a devastating alien disease and is resting comfortably at the moment. Though, they have no idea what the next day will bring for them. An old enemy will surface, only time will tell if she becomes an ally or will the team get more than they bargained for? Contains one OC, maybe. Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. fanfic. I've written more but I'm new in this fandom. There's implied Skyeward, and Fitzsimmons. There is also an OC that will be joining us shortly. Enjoy! :)**

**~PurplePenguin50~**

* * *

It was just another calm night on the bus as the S.H.E.I.L.D team relaxed from another hard day. Simmons had almost succumbed to an alien disease brought by the Voltori, that would have left Fitz all by himself. But disaster had been avoided when they had worked together as the team they were always meant to be. After all what good is a Ying without his Yang? The two had returned to their rooms and had both fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Fitz and Simmons had joined the team together as the scientific and technological experts. Simmons is definitely the more curious of the pair and isn't afraid to just jump right in and get started, even if that means upsetting Fitz a little bit and dissecting something in the lab. Fitz is the rational handy man that always has the right answers as too the situation at hand, but more importantly is Simmons partner in crime. He is equally ambitious about his work and discovering new things. They are definitely the Bonnie and Clyde of the scientific world. After today, it is clear that these two will be around for a lot longer.

Coulson was finishing up a few loose ends of paperwork as he too was about to retire for the night. He is the respected leader of this unique team and had learned all he needs to know for effectively running the operations on this plane from director Nick Fury himself. One has to be prepared for anything from The Rising Tide, to supers, to gods, to alien diseases, to a argument over whether or not Fitz had helped Skye win in a game of Battleship (don't ask), and maybe even a surprise visit from Fury every now and again. He still had a bone to pick with him about that red ink spill all over his vintage set of Captain America trading cards.

The all attentive May was in the cockpit and would be able to catch a couple hours of shut eye when they landed in New York in the early morning hours. This had not been the first time Coulson had somehow managed to get her to go along with his plans. She had first heard about him during the battle of New York, while at the time she had only been level six. An injury encountered in the field had caused her to take some unwanted time off and returned to level five. May gradually worked her way back up the ranks to level seven, where she had met Coulson, and the two became friends. She had skills with fighting and countless weaponry only second to the Black Widow. Originally joining this crazy train only as the pilot, she quickly found herself rejoining the front lines, alongside Ward and Coulson.

Ward and Skye were having a beer or two while playing a game of UNO. Ward claims it is strictly for learning strategy, but it's not like he wouldn't have enjoyed playing his favorite game of cards with the rookie, even though he was losing. He was the one responsible for the training of Skye, since she joined S.H.E.I.L.D. with almost no experience what so ever. He's a great fighter and isn't afraid to do some undercover work when needed. Ward can sometimes be the most serious person on the team, but still has a more easy-going childish side hidden underneath. Skye was still under surveillance, but was slowly earning back the trust she had lost, especially after the day's events. She was part of The Rising Tide, a organization focused on exposing the battle of New York and any other super heroes S.H.E.I.L.D has covered up. Using her hacking skills she wriggled her way into S.H.E.I.L.D's mainframe in order to dig up some new evidence in order to help Mike, another super who wanted to disappear. What she didn't count on however, was Agent Coulson and his team showing up and recruiting her. After all, anyone who could hack into S.H.E.I.L.D is definitely someone that could be a valuable asset. Right off the bat she met Ward and started a very complicated type of relationship. Calm one moment, cat fight the next. Coulson definitely has his hands full with these two.

Such a calm and quiet atmosphere, but nothing could ever prepare them for what was about to surface in the morning. Maybe, just maybe, an old enemy might become a new ally. But what's more is the appearance of a second figure who had been undiscovered, until now that is.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun rose early in New York City. Much of the city was already very much awake, it was no exception aboard the S.H.E.I.L.D airliner. Fitz and Simmons were tinkering in the lab, while Coulson was in his study, awaiting a call on another possible mission. Ward was beating the sand out of a punching bag, and May was still asleep having landed in NYC at about three in the morning. Everyone was up and moving except for one.

Ward walked up to Skye's door and hesitated to knock. Of all the things Skye was, she definitely wasn't a morning person. Sure, he had the the muscle and height advantage, but even though he would never admit it, nothing scarred him more than the anger of Skye at quarter after six in the morning. She had to get up though, training was a daily affair. It could mean the difference between life and death. He finally knocked. No answer. Knocking again, he became a little braver and more curious. Ward finally just slid the door open and looked inside. Much to his surprise she wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made, the curtains opened, and the room silent. They had only been on this plane for a short while but if there was one thing set in concrete inside Ward's mind was that Skye was never an early riser. He re-closed the door and checked the cameras in the lab and the loading dock. Nope, nothing. Passing the busy pair in the laboratory he walked up the spiral staircase to Coulson's office. He entered the room to find Skye, miraculously wide wake and not grumpy, and Coulson studying a digitized map of the city. "What's going on?" Skye gave him a smug little grin and turned from the screen. "Oh, nothing much, just getting a pre-debriefing on a new mission. Jealous?" Ward crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed. As if he would be jealous that she was one step ahead of him? "No, I was just wondering why you didn't show up for training this morning." "Actually Agent Ward she was already up so I called her to get a little head start. We have a very unique case, I was just about to debrief the rest of the team when you came up. Looks like both of you beat me to the trigger." Coulson smiled at both of them as he walked out of the room. "So, what's this mission about?" " Come on," Skye smirked as she followed Coulson out of his office. "as if I would spoil the surprise." Ward rolled his eyes and walked back down to the common area where the rest of the team had already been gathered. Skye typed on the high-tech computerized table and brought up the case file. A series of colorful pictures, notes, and various videos scattered across the screen. "S.H.E.I.L.D has recently been tracking an old case that had caught our attention after becoming active a couple weeks ago. It only became of high priority yesterday." Coulson expanded a clip of what looks to be a regular security/traffic cam video. A large tractor trailer was coming down the street. Everything seemed normal until out of the top of the screen a blurry yellow dot slammed straight into the roof of the trailer crippling it. The truck skipped to a halt and the driver got out and ran for his life. The video ends there. Everyone in the room was stunned except for Coulson. "So, as if this wasn't enough, it's what was being transported that makes it even more shocking, roughly a ton of scrap metal." Simmons gasped. "What could have possibly done that much damage?" "Not what, who." He slid over another image, this one of a girl about 18 who had short white spiky hair and icy blue eyes. "This is Taylor Johnson, she's been on S.H.E.I.L.D's radar for about six years. Only recently has she moved herself back on to our radar. This time she's more destructive than before." Fitz pointed at the paused video. "You mean that was her?" "Yes, so is this." Coulson said pointing to another pic of a leopard. "What?!" "Oh, come on Fitz it's not like this is your first super." Ward said. "No, it's just that I'm not very fond of cats." "Fond or not we've been assigned to check it out, we leave in twenty." Fitz took one last look at the cat and left with the others and Simmons to get thier gear ready.

Though Coulson already knew what they would be up against, the rest of them still had one foot in the dark. They wasted no time in tracking her. Skye had used the satellites to pick up the old tracking device implanted the first time Coulson and S.H.E.I.L.D. had encountered her. Their black Escalade pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse near the docks on the Hudson River. Ward, Coulson, and Skye filed out while Fitz and Simmons stayed behind to tend to the tech. "I'll get the back exit, you two head inside." Coulson said as he drew his gun and walked around back. The rookie pushed the ancient doors open as Ward entered first. Inside was dark but some light shone through the various cracks in the ceiling. They walked to the middle of the room into the brightest patch of light provided by a small light on the ceiling. Skye lowered her gun and checked her phone. "It says she's right on top of us but I don't see anything." "Me neither, but keep your guard up." Just as Ward said that a small object fell from the rafters of the building and landed right between them. They both looked down at it. It was the tracker. Silence fell over the two. A loud roar erupted to thier right breaking the stillness. The leopard pounced with lightning speed at Ward and slammed him into the ground. She sank her claws into his right wrist forcing him to release his gun. He winced and gasped in pain as the cat flung the weapon to some unknown spot in the dark. Skye still had her's and aimed at the cat. "Let him go and I won't put a bullet in your head." The leopard just laughed. She grabbed the extra firearm from Ward's belt and aimed. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" A blue aura surrounded the cat and she changed back into a human, still on top of Ward. He tried to throw her off but it was like she was made of solid lead with the sturdiness of a brick wall. Skye studied thier position, Taylor was planted right above his midsection, keeping him pinned to the ground. Skye shifted uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. A evil smile formed it's way onto her face. "Oh, hold the phone, what have we here?" Taylor stood up releasing Ward from his constricting confinement to the cement. She walked past Skye, putting herself across from Skye and Ward, who was back on his feet gripping his injured wrist. "What are you two love birds the best Coulson could send?" A pink blush painted both of thier faces. "We're not love birds!" The two shouted in unison. A sly smile spread across Taylor face. "Well, if your not together then maybe I could take him off your hands." Skye scowled. "Never." "Oh, okay. By the way the safety is on." Skye glanced at her weapon and reached for the release. Ward held out a hand. "No, wait!" To late, Skye hit the button and released the magazine of the gun. "Aw, man..." She would have to get over herself later because she was still facing a leopard-human hybrid holding a pistol. A deep growl sounded from Taylor's throat. "Drop it." Skye dropped the fire-arm and kicked it away. "See, now isn't this better? No more stalemates. So, who wants to watch who die first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Put down the gun, Taylor." Taylor spun around to face Coulson, who had finally gotten around to the back door. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodical son that returned from the grave? You know, not many people can sneak up on me." Coulson slowly walked towards her. "I've had a lot of practice, now put down the gun and we can all walk out of here." Taylor just laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh, how I would love to put away for good. But, it's getting late so I'm afraid I have to get going." She aimed the gun at the sole light above her head. "See you around." Taylor pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into the light, submerging the whole warehouse in darkness. Coulson pulled out his flashlight and shined it where Taylor had just been, but she had vanished, only shattered glass being left in her place. He then focused on Skye and Ward. Ward had his wrist, which was now bleeding profusely, wrapped in Skye's jacket. They rushed outside into the light and to the car. "Come on, we need to get Ward medical attention." "No, I'm fine, what we need is to go after Taylor." Coulson shook his head and started the car. "No, trust me she's long gone. Let's get back to the Bus."

The ride back was unusually silent. Simmons tended to Grant and Skye and Coulson sat uneasy in the front seat. They finally arrived back and immediately went to the lab. Fitz and Simmons stitched up Grant's wrist and bandaged it. The injury wasn't life threatening or anything, but four deep puncture wounds in his trigger hand might set him back a little bit. Coulson snuck up to office while the rest of the team was preoccupied. He wanted quiet, just enough to think. There was a lot on his mind that needed to be carefully sorted and considered. He pulled up Taylor's case file on the screen and submerged himself in thought. Where did the mission go wrong? Why did this feel so... out of the ordinary? What now? He was pulled from his thoughts by Melinda May walking into the door way. "So, how'd it go?" Coulson gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you think?" May shrugged and invited herself in. "Judging from Ward's hand and the look on your face, not well." He shook his head. "It should have been easy. It was the last time. I don't know what went wrong. It's almost like she's _changed_." "What made it so different?" " For one thing you weren't there, you were basically the one who put her away last time." May joined him leaning on his desk. "Guilty. But now we have the tranquilizer, you could have used that." "No, she was standing in front of Grant and Skye, I couldn't risk a shot." He abruptly stood and went back to the screen. "And she didn't finish the fight. Taylor always finished the fight. It's almost as if she was being careful." "Well, one things for sure, your going to need a new plan of action. No action, that's the plan. Use on of the trackers we implanted, find her, set up a simple ambush, have her surrender, and walk out peacefully, simple." Coulson quickly scribbled on a pad of paper Melinda's 'words of wisdom' as they came out of her mouth. She started to walk out of the room. "But, this time," Coulson looked up from his writing as she walked out. "I'm on point."

Back down stairs the rest of the team was sitting silently in the common room. They were all kind of depressed about their failure in the field today. But to be fair they really had no idea what they were going up against. Sure, they had dealt with gods, and various super-powered people before, but this, this was so much different. A leopard shifter, now they had heard everything. Hopefully now nothing could surprise them. Fitz finally broke the stilled silence. "You know, this is why we should get a monkey." Simmons nodded in agreement. "Yes, monkeys, especially baboons, are the leopard's enemy in the wild." Skye looked over at the two scientists from the opposite side of Ward. "But we already have a monkey." Both Simmons and Fitz looked at her. "We do?" Skye nodded. "Yeah, he's big, and tall, and stole Captain America's haircut." Ward playfully shoved Skye. "Haha, very funny, but at least I can tell the safety from the magazine release." She rolled her eyes as Fitz and Simmons burst into uncontrollable laughter. So what if the mission was a complete failure? At least everyone made it out ok. That was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere on the upper east side of the city, Taylor was returning home. Well, not exactly her home, but you get the point. As she sprinted along the rooftops the tiny apartment building came into view. Her mind automatically went to supper. Today she had only gotten to eat breakfast, and had to skip lunch because of her run in with those pesky S.H.E.I.L.D agents. After all these years they finally found her again. Sure back then she was a thief, and maybe she had earned herself a bad rap but it was different now. Though she knows how they found her. First was the chip. They thought she wouldn't notice the little tracker embedded in her skin. Second was that truck. That was caused by a harmless game of tag. She ran out of building and kind of made the best out of crash landing into a truck. Figures, there they go again, branding her a monster because of yet another misunderstanding. It wasn't the first time this sort of thing happened. Back then she stole to keep herself alive after she was kidnapped and became a science experiment to a sick psychopath. She fought to avoid any unwanted run-ins with various gangs. Still, Coulson, as stern as he was, cared. He was the first friendly face she had met. He helped her out and gave her a home for a short while. She had decided to run away when he proposed to study her and her powers. It was just a repeat of that other man. Kind hearted, but chose to rip her DNA apart link-by-link, then put it back together again mixed with some leopard's.

Taylor shook off the thoughts as she changed back into a human and walked out of the alley she had climbed down into before going into the building. She greeted the door man, who was less cheery than usual, and walked up two flights of stairs to door 2D. She took the sole key out of her pocket and opened the door. The took a step in. Weird, she thought, the light is usually on. She flipped the switch and was greeted with none other than Coulson's team. Grant slammed the door shut behind her and May was standing directly in front of her. Fitz and Simmons was to her left while Skye and Coulson was to her right. She was trapped. Although the one thing she did notice was that no one was holding a gun.

"Well, if it isn't Melinda May herself. I guess you're the best Coulson could bring, besides that group of amateurs."

May took a step forward.

"I'm here to get the job done. Either come with us peacefully or we'll have to take you by force."

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah, you and what army?"

May pulled out the alienized tranquilizer and aimed for Taylor. She could smell the sedatives, and almost instantly her confidence level dropped. "So, what's it going to be?"

Taylor stood there. Should she just surrender or try and fight her way out? Silence for May translated into plan B so she charged her gun.

"Force it is then..."

"No, wait. Don't shoot, I'll go with you. Just please don't shoot." May lowered her gun as Coulson cuffed Taylor and lead her out the door. Melinda couldn't help but feel off. This was easy, too easy.

Back on the bus Taylor was sitting in the box, handcuffed to the table. Coulson and the others were around the com table. Melinda was back at her post in the cockpit of the plane.

"So when are we going to try to talk to her?" asked Skye, who was still fairly new at this game.

Coulson looked over at her. "I was actually thinking of going in right now, how'd you like to join me?"

Skye's face instantly lit up. This was the first time he had ever asked her to join in on an interrogation.

"Awesome, it's about time I get to do something around here." Skye followed Coulson to the box.

"Just follow my lead." He instructed before opening the door and walking in. Taylor was sitting in the chair, both hand being handcuffed to the table. Her bright blue eyes stared daggers at the two as they sat down.

"Sorry for the rough treatment Miss Johnson, but we couldn't risk another situation."

"Yeah, you know, budget cuts."

Coulson and Taylor simultaneously looked at Skye, who in return looked confusingly at them. "What?"

"Uh, anyway, what we're interested in is what happened to this truck."

Coulson explained sliding a picture towards her out of the folder that he had carried in.

"Care to tell us about that?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Again everyone looked at Skye.

"That's not what I meant by following my lead..." Coulson whispered.

"Oh, I get it, sorry, won't happen again." Skye whispered back with a smile.

Their attention returned to Taylor. "So?"

Taylor cleared her throat. "Well, you see, you'd probably think I'm crazy but believe it or not I was playing around when I ran out of rooftop and crash landed into that trailer."

"Wait, what do you mean by playing?"

"Yeah," chorused Skye. "Here's a twenty."

Coulson face-palmed as Skye threw the money across the table. Back in the com room, Fitz, Ward, and Simmons were laughing thier head off watching the TV that was recording the interrogation. Even May had joined them and was chuckling quietly to herself. Coulson pinched the bridge on nose and waved in front of the camera. Ward entered the room and politely kicked out Skye.

"Now, what did you mean by playing?"

Taylor just shrugged. "You know, fooling around."

"With who."

"With..." Taylor stopped herself realizing what she almost said.

"With, myself."

"And?"

"There was no one else just me."

"I'll bet."

"There wasn't!"

"Alright, let's see if your answers change any after a nice long night in the box."

Coulson got up from the table and headed towards the door. Taylor shifted into a leopard and roared as it closed. She was definitely not a happy camper.


End file.
